Steel broadsword
The steel broadsword is a common weapon in the Dragon Quest game series series. It is often a mid-level sword. Appearances Dragon Quest A light, strong sword made of steel that's really powerful. In Dragon Quest, it can be bought for 1500 G at Rimuldar and Cantlin, and gives the user +20 attack. Due to text restrictions in the Gameboy Color remake of Dragon Quest, it was renamed Steel with a picture of a sword next to it. Dragon Quest II The steel broadsword has an attack bonus of +30 and can only be equipped by the Hero. It can be purchased from Moonahan, Rippleport, Tantegel, and Dirkandor for 1,500 gold and sold for 1,125 gold. Dragon Quest III The steel broadsword has an attack bonus of +33. It can be equipped by the Hero, Warriors, Martial Artists, and Sages. It can be purchased for 1,300 gold at several locations or one can be obtained by winning the first Treasures n' Trapdoors Track near Romaria. Dragon Quest IV The steel broadsword has an attack bonus of +40. It can be equipped by the Hero, Ragnar, and Psaro. It can be bought in Ballymoral, Porthtrunnel, Mintos, Zalenagrad, and Canalot for 2000 gold coins. Dragon Quest V The steel broadsword has an attack bonus of +33. The Hero, his son, Harry, and Tuppence can equip it. It can be bought for 2000 gold coins in Coburg, Lodestar Harbour, Zoomingale, Mostroferrato, and Stockenbarrel. Dragon Quest VI In this game, the steel broadsword has an attack bonus of +33 and a style bonus of +16. The Hero, Carver, Amos, Terry, and Goowain can equip it. Metal slime knights have a 1/64 chance of dropping one. They can also be bought in Alltrades Abbey, Amor, Wellshire, Ghent, and Scrimsley for 2000 gold coins. They can be sold for 1,500 gold coins. Dragon Quest VII The steel broadsword has an attack bonus of +33 and a style bonus of +16. It can be equipped by the Hero, Kiefer, Ruff, Sir Mervyn, and Aishe. Steel broadswords can be purchased for 2,800 gold at Alltrades Abbey and sold for 1,400 gold. It can also be won as a prize from the Lucky Panel at the Casino. Dragon Quest VIII The steel broadsword has an attack bonus of +35 and can be equipped by the Hero, as well as Jessica and Red, provided they have enough skill points in Swords. It can be purchased in Ascantha and Pickham for 2,000 gold and sold for 1,000 gold. Dragon Quest IX The steel broadsword has an attack bonus of +45. It can be equipped by Warriors, Thieves, Minstrels, Gladiators, and Armamentalists. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Steel broadswords have an attack bonus of +30. They are described in game as "A sturdy sword forged from steel". It can be bought from the Lethal Weapons Armoury as well as the vending machine on Celeste Isle for 1,600 gold coins. Dragon Quest Swords This weapon is made by tempering the Copper Sword with 2 Monsterbone and 1 Iron Ore. After this sword is tempered into a derivate sword, it becomes available to buy normally in the weapon shop for 750g. This sword also teaches the hero the Multistrike Master Stroke. Other languages Related Swords *Gigasteel broadsword *Iron broadsword Category:Dragon Quest game weapons Category:Dragon Quest II weapons Category:Dragon Quest III weapons Category:Dragon Quest IV weapons Category:Dragon Quest V weapons Category:Dragon Quest VI weapons Category:Dragon Quest VII weapons Category:Dragon Quest VIII swords Category:Dragon Quest IX swords Category:Dragon Quest X swords Category:Dragon Quest XI swords Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker weapons Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 weapons Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars swords Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below swords Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors weapons Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 swords